Sinking With No One Helping
by Dark Kaizer Ken-Wolf
Summary: Sasuke is all alone, and is spiraling down a tunnel of depression, loneliness and self hate. It’s up to Naruto to take him out of it. Yaoi, NaruSasu. Now Complete.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. It belongs to some company in Japan

Title: Sinking But No One Helping

Summery: Sasuke is all alone, and is spiraling down a tunnel of depression, loneliness and self hate. It's up to Naruto to take him out of it. Yaoi, NaruSasu.

Warning: Yaoi. Don't like don't read

Speaking " Dun Dun Dun"

Thinking 'Ding Ding Ding'

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V

Hate

Lost

Loneliness

Empty

Coldness

Darkness

These are the emotions I feel.

I hate them. I hate them all. Who are 'they' you might ask? It's simple. It's Them. They all left me. Kakashi, Itachi, Sakura, even Naruto.

I used to like Itachi. Remember the way we would always play together when we were little. But he ruined it. He ruined it when he killed our parents, and killed the whole clan. I hate him.

Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto. They all made promises of always being there, of being my friends. But they all left me. All alone.

Even Naruto left me. What happened to him and his big words? His words of friendship. Lies, they were all lies.

Everyone thinks that the 'great' Sasuke Uchiha has no feelings. That nothing can hurt him.

They're wrong. They're all wrong.

I can break. Even I have my limits.

I didn't ever think they could be so cruel. Least of all Naruto.

I loved him. Hell, I still do. I never told him though. I was too afraid of refusal. I didn't want his rejection.

I'm glad I didn't tell him. He'd probably mock me for the rest of my life if I had told him.

If he can just brush me aside, leave me alone like I am now so easily, god knows what he could have done if I had told him.

No, that's a lie. Naruto isn't like that. I'm just trying to make him seem horrible so the pain is less.

Naruto is wonderful. He's sweet, kind, funny, cheerful, clever, and brave; he's amazing.

I miss him. I want him here. I want to hold him, kiss him.

I _need _him. I _need_ Naruto.

But I can't have him. Because he's not here.

I can't live without him. Naruto is me. Without Naruto, there is no Sasuke.

So why should I continue living here? Why should I continue wasting the air of Mother Nature? I should go, rid the world of myself.

I doubt anyone would notice me gone.

With that mindset, I get up and get my mini sword, one which has a jewel encrusted handle. Might as well kill myself with a nice looking sword.

With that I cut my left wrist where the veins are and prepare to do the same to my right wrist when I hear the door open and I voice cry out.

"Sasuke!"

* * *

TBC?

Erm okay, first Naruto fic, so how'd I do?

If the characters seem OOC, then I'm sorry, but I've never watched Naruto before, and I've only read about 3 Naruto fanfics. But I hope this wasn't _too _bad.

Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this, even if I think this chapter wasn't very good. Should I continue?

Review pwease? I'd be ever so grateful if you did.

Thankies!

P.S is Sasuke pronounced Sa-Suke, or Sa-Su-Ke?


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. It belongs to some company in Japan

Title: Sinking But No One Helping

Summery: Sasuke is all alone, and is spiraling down a tunnel of depression, loneliness and self hate. It's up to Naruto to take him out of it. Yaoi, NaruSasu.

Warning: Yaoi. Don't like don't read

Speaking " Dun Dun Dun"

Thinking 'Ding Ding Ding'

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V

It's a nice day out today. It's sunny, with a bit of cloud and a nice cool breeze drifting along the air. I'm heading off to Sasuke's house right now; he missed practice, something which he _rarely_ ever misses. Sakura chan was kinda worried and Kakashi Sensei asked me to check on him, not that I wouldn't check on him even if Kakashi Sensei hadn't asked me too.

I don't know how to explain it, I haven't told anyone, mainly because I'm still a bit unsure of my feelings. But I think I may have fallen for Sasuke. Well, not _completely _fallen for him, as in fallen _fallen,_ but rather I think I'm getting closer to him, or wanting to at least, on a more then friendly basis.

I know, you're probably think 'what the hell? I thought he loved Sakura!' well, I admit, I _did _like Sakura, I really did, but I always knew it was only a crush, and after a while when my crush started to wear off, and I started getting attracted to Sasuke, yea, it all started off with me being attracted to him physically. But when I started feeling like that towards Sasuke, and feeling want and closeness towards Sasuke, I knew that what I felt for Sasuke was _far_ greater then what I ever felt for Sakura.

Of course, I haven't _told_ anyone about this, mainly because of fear of what they'd say. I'm not quite sure how they will take it, when they find out I'm bi, and that I might be in love with _Sasuke,_ of all people! I mean, the villagers already hate me enough as it is, it'd just be one more thing that they could use against me, to criticize, mock and judge me on, and I really didn't want that.

And the biggest problem would be if Sasuke himself found out about me. I mean, it seems as though he doesn't particularly like me, even after all these years we've spent together. And if he found out that I really like him, then let's just say hell would be let loose. He'd probably be as mad as hell, and kill me in the most torturously painful way possible. Or, he could reject me and just ignore me for the rest of our lives, and then go find someone else and live happily ever after while I'd be left behind. Personally, out of those two options, I'd pick the first, because at least then I wouldn't be alive to watch him get with someone else.

So that's why I carried on with the charade of loving Sakura, of always bothering her and having this petty rivalry almost with Sasuke for her affections. Its all just an act I put on, so that no one, especially Sasuke, ever finds out that I don't really like her in that way anymore, rather that I like Sasuke.

Well there you have it, one secret of the great Uzumaki Naruto uncovered!

I've arrived at Sasuke's place now, and me being me, Naruto Uzumaki, I don't bother knocking first; I just walk right in, expecting Sasuke in the kitchen making something or in the living room.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Naruto walked into the living room, the kitchen and the bathroom, but didn't find Sasuke anywhere so he decided to check the bedroom to see if Sasuke was still in bed. What he didn't expect was Sasuke on the floor, blood all around him, and Sasuke cutting his left wrist and raising his Kunai to cut his other wrist.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out in a mixture of shock and horror. He stood still in horror and watched as Sasuke started falling before shaking out of his stupor and rushing over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Why did you do that? Why the hell did you try killing yourself?" Naruto cried out in sadness, tears streaming from his eyes.

Naruto held Sasuke in his arms and whilst looking at him realized that Sasuke was unconscious, probably fainted from lack of blood.

Naruto gently placed Sasuke on the bed and ran to the bathroom where he got the first aid kit and returned to the bedroom and got all the medical bandages and salve out.

He then started bandaging Sasuke's wrist, all the while thinking:

'Why Sasuke? Why did you want to end your life? Did you not think of everyone you would leave behind? Of everyone that would miss you? Did you not think of me? Of leaving me behind? Of how much _I'd_ miss you?'

TBC…

* * *

Ehehe, yea… was that a crummy place to end it?

Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!

Sorry if it was, and sorry if it was short.

THANKIES for reviewing! It was my first Naruto fic, and I'm so happy that people liked it, and wanted to review it so thanks! A box of cookies to all the reviewers!

Big Thankies to: **Kawai Kitsune Kun, Azamiko, Dark Angel1090, Yum2, Nadramon, Anonymous and Night Mist for reviewing, really appreciated it!**

And thanks for telling me how to pronounce Sasuke!

**P.S: I've seen some people do this, and I've found it quite useful, so I was wondering whether it'd be easier for you if I was to email you when I updated? I found it useful, you might not, so I was juz wondering and asking for permission? If you want me to, then just write so in you review maybe? Thankies! **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. It belongs to some company in Japan

Title: Sinking But No One Helping

Summery: Sasuke is all alone, and is spiraling down a tunnel of depression, loneliness and self hate. It's up to Naruto to take him out of it. Yaoi, NaruSasu.

Warning: Yaoi. Don't like don't read

Speaking "Dun Dun Dun"

Thinking 'Ding Ding Ding'

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V 

Everything is so quiet, peaceful.

Am I dead? Is this what the Afterworld is like?

But where's Mother? And Father? And the rest of the Clan? Shouldn't they all be here? To greet me, to welcome me?

I'm home aren't I? I'm finally home, with my family, and my Clan.

So where is everyone?

Why isn't anyone welcoming me?

"Sasuke!"

Ah, there they are. I can hear someone. But…that doesn't sound like mother, or father, or anyone else from the Clan.

"Sasuke! Wake up!"

Huh? What do they mean, 'Wake up?' I'm awake, aren't I?

Why am I shaking? And what's this watery stuff that just fell on me? It tastes salty.

Am I crying? No, my eyes are dry. Then who?

Wait, what's happening? Where am I going? I don't want to go, why's my little world going away? Come back!

Why's it so bright? Why am I lying in a bed?

I crack one eye open and I'm enveloped in a sea of white and blue.

Where am I? Who's that on the bed?

I open both eyes now, trying to see who it is.

"Huh? W…Where am I?"

Suddenly I'm nearly suffocated as someone hugs me tightly, as more of that salty water, tears, go on my face.

"I'm so glad your okay! God, I don't know what I'd do if you'd have died!"

That sounds like Naruto. But, that can't be right, what is he doing here? And why is he so worried?

Naruto moved back from me, so that I could see him and I gasped at what I saw. Naruto was there alright, his hair was all messy, and his eyes were all red and puffy, with tear stains all over his face.

Immediately I felt guilty for putting him through all that, just for me. But…I didn't think he'd be that worried, I mean sure he'd shed a few tears, but _that _much? He was really worried for me…

"Shush, don't cry." I tell him, seeing as he'd started crying again.

"You Bastard! How dare you! How dare you try to do something as disgusting as that!"

He… he thinks I'm disgusting? Thinks what I did was disgusting? But… it wasn't. It was bliss. He can't think I'm disgusting!

I'm not. I'm not disguising!

"I'm not disgusting."

"Why did you do it? Huh? Why did you try killing yourself?" Naruto asked me, slightly calmer now.

What can I say to that? That I was fed up of life and wanted to end my life, mainly because you didn't love me?

I can't say that, it'd only push you farther away from me.

"I…I can't tell you."

"Why? Why can't you tell me? You never tell me anything!"

"H…Have you told anyone?" I hope he hasn't, I don't think I'd be able to live with that. With everyone knowing…

"No I haven't, but I've a right mind to tell!"

"NO!" I panicked, "You can't tell! You can't tell ANYONE!"

"I won't tell then Sasuke, on one condition."

"Fine! What is it? I'll do it!"

"You have to promise not to ever do that again, to ever hurt or even _kill _yourself. Okay? And you have to promise that you'll tell me why you did it, maybe not today, but someday, you _have _to tell me. Okay?"

I thought hard on that. I know for a fact that I'll _never_ try killing myself, at least not any time soon, not after I've seen how much pain I've put Naruto in, I haven't the heart to do that to my poor Naruto. But…I don't want to tell him, I don't think I'll be able to tell him the _real _reason as to why I tried ending my life.

But…I don't have to tell him _now, _do I? He said _someday_, not today.

"F…Fine. I promise I won't try killing myself, and that I'll tell you why I did it when I'm comfortable telling you. Okay?"

"Yea." And with that, Naruto started hugging me again, crying into my hair. Slowly, mindful of my wrist, which I noticed had been bandaged -probably by Naruto- I wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

"Don't ever do that again. You had me so '_hiccup'_ worried! I thought you might not have made it; you gave me _such _a scare!"

I listened to him, not speaking a word, as I fell ashamed of myself for putting him through all that pain.

I pulled Naruto closer to me, and promised myself to _never _put you through all that pain again. And that, Naruto, is a promise I intend to keep.

TBC...

* * *

Chappie 3 done! Sorry for the lateness, and shortness of this chap! 

And I hope u enjoyed reading this chapter!

**Thannks to: Anonymous, Kawaii Kitsune-Kun, Nadramon, Quennocupcakes, Serena429, Night Mist, Mikaihi ****and Back of Beyond for Reviewing! Really appreciated it, so thanks!**

**Anonymous**: Hey, no prob bout that mention, and thanks for the compliment!

**Back of Beyond:** Nah, it isn't a long few chapter one shot thing, proper story this is, hopefully!

**Quennocupcakes**: Dun wry, it'll be a happy ending, hopefully!

Big thanks for all the reviews, makes me happy to know people are reading this fic, and liking it!

Till next time,

!Aki!


	4. Moving On

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. It belongs to some company in Japan

Title: Sinking But No One Helping

Summery: Sasuke is all alone, and is spiraling down a tunnel of depression, loneliness and self hate. It's up to Naruto to take him out of it. Yaoi, NaruSasu.

Warning: Yaoi. Don't like don't read

Speaking "Dun Dun Dun"

Thinking 'Ding Ding Ding'

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V

It'd been a week since the ah…'Incident', or more commonly known as when I tried killing myself.

True to his word, Naruto had not told anyone about what happened that day, for I which I was grateful.

I was getting ready to head of to the meeting place, the park where the bridge over the river was. I liked that place a lot, it's my favorite place to go when I want to be alone or think.

Kakashi had said that we had a mission and that we were to meet at 9:00am. It was nearly 10:00am when I was about to leave, but it wasn't as if I was late, after all Kakashi was _always _late.

Since the 'Incident' I've changed a bit, I've become more open, and less moody and more _warm_ you might say. Warm as in I'm not as cold as I was before. I seem to be acting more like a person of my age, then I did before. That didn't of course mean that I'd start acting like _Naruto _any time soon.

I reached the meeting place to find no one there yet, so I sat by the tree and dozed off, only waking when Sakura came.

"Hi Sasuke-kun! What are you doing?" Sakura asked me.

"Meditating. I need to be alone Sakura." I lied to her, I know, but I couldn't deal with her today.

"Oh, okay, I'll just go by the river, it looks so pretty from the bridge!" Sakura took the hint, thank god! She walked over to the bridge, which was a fair bit away from where I was, but not that far at the same time.

I was preparing to doze off again with the pretence of 'meditating' when I heard that cute, adorable, loudmouth Naruto arrive.

I saw Naruto talking to Sakura, I couldn't quite make out what they were saying, before Naruto came bounding over to where I was.

I gave him a small smile as he grinned at me.

"Hey Sasuke, a.ka. Mr Anti-Social! What you doing? And don't say you were meditating, 'cause I can tell you've just woken up!"

I grinned at him slightly. "You know me too well Naruto."

"I think I know you more then I'd like to!" Naruto grinned at me again, and I knew he was just joking.

"Bloody hell, is that 'oh so excellent Sensei who's always on time' e_ver_ gonna get here?" Naruto asked after about 20 minutes, slightly disgruntled.

I was about to answer when suddenly there was a 'Pop' and lo and behold, Kakashi Sensei arrived.

By then Sakura had walked over to us and both Sakura and Naruto yelled out "You're Late!" at Kakashi Sensei while pointing at him.

Kakashi Sensei merely laughed and said,

"Ah, it wasn't my fault honest! The dog across the road made me fetch his ball for him!"

"Riiight." We all said, each giving him a disbelieving look while Kakashi Sensei merely scratched the back on his head in an amused fashion.

"Well, down to business. Looks like we've got two missions as most of the other teams have already either gone on a mission or have too many missions as it is. That means we're gonna have to split you into pairs, and before you ask, I've already picked the pairs so you'll have no choice. Sakura, you'll be with me and as for you two," here he looked at me and Naruto, "you'll both be working together."

"You and Naruto will be traveling towards Hidden Mist Village, there is a plant that is urgently needed for an antidote that we've run out off, so you'll need to collect as much as possible. Oh and watch over for any rouge ninjas, they normally circle the entrance to Hidden Mist, but you shouldn't really meet them as you'll be stopping about 10 feet away from Hidden Mist, but I still want you to be careful of your surroundings okay? And if you run into trouble then shoot some fire or something in the sky, make a signal and I'll come to you as soon as possible. Okay?"

We both looked at Kakashi before nodding resolutely, grim looks of determination on both of our faces.

"As for Sakura and I, we'll be dropping something off at Sand Village and collecting something of importance as well. Be careful you two, okay?" Kakashi addressed the last sentence towards me and Naruto.

"We will." I answered for Naruto and I.

"Good, we'll all meet here in four days time at 7:00pm okay? That should give us enough time to get our missions complete."

We walked together for a bit till we came to a fork in the road.

"Well, this is where we part. Remember you two, keep your guard up." Kakashi advised us. Then with a wink and smile, Kakashi walked onto the right path with Sakura while I and Naruto took the left path.

TBC

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

I'd updated on this date cuz its my birthday, and I just wanted to update all me fics today!

**Thanks to: Kawai Kitsune Kun, Ky0Kichi, Artemis, Back of Beyond,Kuri and Nameless for revewing! **

**Nameless: um, idea for this fic was mainly my own thinking, after really LOADS of Angsty stuff. **

**Special Thanks to Shiori-Haku for Beta Reading my fics! **


	5. Notice

Hey all.

Just thought I'd write this notice as I won't be updating again till after September probably mid-September.

There's recently been a death in my family; my 4 yr old cousin was hit by a car. As of which, I'm not quite up to writing any happy stuff, or writing in general.

On a happier note, my bro is also getting married this month, so we'll all be quite busy with that.

I just thought I'd inform you of that so you'd know not to expect any updates from me until September.

Sorry!

Aki


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. It belongs to some company in Japan

Title: Sinking But No One Helping

Summery: Sasuke is all alone, and is spiraling down a tunnel of depression, loneliness and self hate. It's up to Naruto to take him out of it. Yaoi, NaruSasu.

Warning: Yaoi. Don't like don't read

Speaking " Dun Dun Dun"

Thinking 'Ding Ding Ding'

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were walking down the road; they had nearly approached Hidden Mist Village where they would get the plant from.

"Ne Sasuke…" Naruto spoke, looking at the sky.

"Yes Naruto?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Sasuke asked, pretending to be oblivious to what Naruto was saying, while in actual fact he knew _exactly_ what Naruto was referring to: the day he tried killing himself.

"You know…when you tried to _kill yourself._ Why did you do it?" Naruto whispered, stopping and looking at Sasuke, eye to eye.

'Shit! What do I say? I can't tell him that I tried killing myself cause I felt incomplete cause he didn't love me. What do I say?

"Naruto, you said I could tell you when I felt comfortable telling you, and right now I don't feel comfortable telling you."

A hurt and sad look came across Naruto's face after Sasuke started speaking.

"But Sasuke!" Naruto whined. "I gave you time! Why won't you tell me? Don't you trust me?" Naruto's eyes started glistening slightly.

"Naruto! Its nothing like that, of course I trust you! It's just…NARUTO! LOOK OUT!"

Sasuke pushed Naruto out of the way and saw the kunai hit the tree behind them where they were just seconds ago.

"What's happening?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"We're under attack; it must be a rouge ninja! On the count of three we'll jump out and attack ok? Be careful Naruto." Sasuke said softly.

"I will." Naruto's face was a mask of determination. "You be careful as well ok? And if any of us need help and the other can't help, we'll send a signal into the sky for Kakashi so he can help us alright?"

"Kay." And with that, both Naruto and Sasuke jumped out of the bush, Naruto throwing his Kunai at one of the rogue ninjas and Sasuke throwing his shuriken at the other ninja.

Rogue Ninja #1 tried gut- kicking Naruto and Naruto dodged the attack, multiplying himself till there were 5 of him, all attacking RN#1. However, RN#1 was very strong and he kept dodging most of Naruto's attacks, only getting hit once by the original Naruto, when he head-butted him.

Meanwhile Sasuke was trying to deflect Rogue Ninja #2's attack, dodging his kunai and throwing his own shuriken at him, then getting his kunai and dodging and reflecting RN#2's kunai attacks with his own kunai. Suddenly RN#2 pulled out a set of shuriken and threw them at Sasuke, trapping him.

Sasuke tried getting out of the shuriken's grip but couldn't, and yelled for help as RN#2 came closer.

"Naruto! Help! I'm stuck!"

Naruto turned around from RN#1 and stared in shock at Sasuke, then yelled out, "I'm coming Sasuke!" He moved away from RN#1 and towards Sasuke when he stopped, his mouth opening and a piercing scream shot through the forest.

"AHHH!"

Sasuke whipped his head to look at Naruto and saw blood coming out of Naruto and realized that while Naruto had been distracted, RN#1 had stuck his kunai into Naruto's back.

"NO! NARUTO!"

'It's my fault, it's all my fault! I distracted him, I called him, it's all my fault he's hurt!'

A fire started burning in Sasuke's eyes, and his eyes started turning a blood red colour with the trademark black dots appearing in his eyes. Sasuke had tapped into the power of Sharigan and wrenched himself from the shuriken that had him trapped and with the speed of lightning threw his kunai at RN#2 and disappeared, reappearing in front of RN#1. He double kicked him in the gut, then gave him a right hook, finishing off with shoving his kunai into RN#1's heart.

Sasuke then ran to where Naruto had fallen and checked his pulse, unaware of the tears coursing down his face. He sighed with relief, feeling a weak pulse.

'Naruto, thank god you're alive, I don't know what I'd do if you were dead. Come on baby, hang on, alright? You can't go; you can't leave me behind, all by myself.'

Sasuke held out his hands to where the wound was and closed his eyes, willing his power to flow into Naruto's body, healing his wound.

"Sa…Sasuke?" Naruto croaked out weakly.

"Naruto! Thank god you're alright! How do you feel?" Sasuke asked, his voice mixed with relief and worry.

"Fine, amazingly so. What did you do? I should be dead." Naruto looked around. "And what happened to the Rogue Ninjas?"

"The Rogue Ninjas are gone, I killed them. And you feel fine cause I healed you."

"Aw, thanks Sasuke man! I owe you big timed!" Naruto exclaimed, hugging Sasuke tightly.

"It…it's alright Naruto." Sasuke replied, feeling slightly awkward, a splash of pink across his cheeks.

Naruto let go of him and stood, holding out his hand. Sasuke grabbed his hand with his own and Naruto pulled him to his feet.

"Hey Sasuke! Look!"

"What?" Sasuke flipped out his kunai, in case Naruto had found some more Rogue Ninjas.

"I found the plant that Kakashi Sensei wanted!"

"Great, grab it Naruto then we can get going!"

Naruto pulled the plant out from its roots and the two begin the journey back home.

"Hmm, I wonder if Sakura chan and Kakashi Sensei got into trouble with their mission." Naruto wondered.

"Nah, I doubt it. That old crackpot's strong enough to deal with anything, especially with the power of the Sharigan." Sasuke answered.

"Hey look! Leaf Village! We made it!" Naruto whooped his fist in the air.

"Yea, we did. Come on, let's go the bridge, I'm sure Kakashi Sensei and Sakura are back by now."

"Aye Aye, Captain Sasuke!" Naruto mock saluted to Sasuke.

They reached the bridge in no time, and were shocked to see Kakashi Sensei and Sakura already there.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Kakashi Sensei yelled at once at Sasuke and Naruto, identical grins on their faces.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow while Naruto yelled back.

"HEY! What gives you the right to yell at us, Mr. I'm Late To Every Single Meeting!"

"Ehehe, I suppose you've got a point there." Kakashi scratched his head sheepishly.

"So, did you manage to complete your mission?" Kakashi asked.

"You bet we did! Here's the plant Sensei." Naruto held out the plant to Kakashi who took it.

"Excellent! I'll drop this off right away! Great job, all of you, and see you tomorrow same place, same time, got it?" There was a pop and Kakashi disappeared.

"Well, I'm beat; I'll gonna head home now, coming?" Naruto asked, looking at Sasuke.

"Yeah, sure. Night Sakura,"

"Yea, see you tomorrow Sakura!" Naruto waved at Sakura.

"Bye guys!"

Naruto and Sasuke walked to Sasuke's house in silence, then stopped as they reached his house.

"So then Sasuke, you never did tell me why you tried killing yourself that day." Naruto looked at Sasuke, right in his eyes.

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably.

"Naruto please, can't you just drop it?"

"It's got something to do with me, hasn't it? That's why you're not telling me. Am I right?" Naruto searched Sasuke's eyes, trying to find some sort of answer.

Sasuke stayed silent, and Naruto took his silence as a yes.

"I thought as much. If you don't tell me Sasuke, I'll just have to find out on my own. You shouldn't be afraid to tell me Sasuke, I won't hate you, you should know that by now."

Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat and turned around, walking towards his door.

"Goodnight Naruto." He opened his door and walked in, shutting the door after him.

Naruto stood there, eyes fixed on Sasuke's door.

"Goodnight Sasuke."

'I'll find out why you tried killing yourself Sasuke, one way or another, don't you worry.'

TBC

* * *

First off, I owe you all a HUGE apology, as I've well and truly took the mick in updating this fic. I'm not making excuses, but I think it's because I've just been really caught up in the wedding, and then going back to school and having coursework and exams…

Just to make up for it, I wrote an EXTRA long chapter! So I hope you all enjoyed it!

I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter and your reviews mean a lot to me, so thank you!

I've never actually watched Naruto before, so I hope my fighting scene was somewhat realistic to the show, and I don't think Sasuke has healing powers, I kinda made that up.

Many Thanks To: ky0kichi, Troublesome Aries, Back of Beyond, Serenity Cathedral a.k.a. serena429, Ushinatta, SitDog-Boy, Celestial-Dragon-Demon, chi-aka-tsuki, Esinololly, lukomouse and only-getting-darker For Reviewing!

Also, thank you all for your kind words and sympathy over the summer, it really means a lot to me and all your nice comments cheered me up somewhat.

!Aki!


	7. And Then There Was Light

Sasuke's P.O.V

I shut the door behind me, leaning against it.

What can I do? I 'm running out of time, I know it. Naruto wants an answer and I've delayed him for as long as I can. I know now that I have to tell him, one way or the other.

It's just, I fear telling him. I laugh to myself, a hollow laugh. Me, Sasuke, last of the Uchiha Clan, fear something?

I've let not only myself down, but also my clan. An Uchiha never gives up, and never _ever_ does something so audacious as to fall in love with a _boy. _I have a duty, to carry on my bloodline and that cannot be done if I'm helplessly in love with a boy.

Then there is the matter of my confessing my feelings to Naruto. What do I say? I tried killing myself because I couldn't live in a future without you by my side? That I love you so much that it _hurts_?

What if he rejects me? Laughs at me, mocks me? I know I couldn't take it. I'd be doomed.

But I have to tell him. He keeps asking, prying, trying to find out why and I'm afraid that each time I refuse to tell him, he gets hurt that little bit more till all those little hurts join up into a big hurt. And if that happens then he'll start to distance himself from me, thinking that I don't trust him and that is something that I can't bear to happen.

With a heavy heart I decide that tomorrow, I'll tell him everything, the reasoning behind my suicide attempt and my feelings for him, the consequences be damned.

* * *

Next Day

I wake up to the sound of someone pounding on the door. I look at my radio clock, and see the red digits blinking 7:30 at me.

Shit! I've woken up late! Come to think of it, that must be why there's someone pounding on the door.

Wait…pounding on the door…shit!

I jump out of bed and rush to the front door, only now realizing that I've kept whoever it is outside waiting.

I open the door only to see Naruto there, hand curled into a fist, poised mid air, about to knock on my poor door again no doubt.

"About bloody time! I was about to kick the door open then! What took you so long?"

"Ah, sorry, I was sleeping." I pause, yawning.

"I can see." Naruto comments dryly as I shoot him a look and make a gesture to come in.

"I'm going to have a quick shower, I'll be out in five ok? Just stick around and do something…"

"Already at it mate." I turn around to see Naruto poking his head into my fridge. I laugh and enter the bathroom, discarding my clothes and then getting into the shower.

I let the shower head run warm water all over my body, then soap myself up and think about what to do.

How shall I tell Naruto? When shall I tell him? What if he's totally disgusted by me? All these questions run around in my head and I pause in washing my hair, tempted to just forget about the whole thing.

_No. _I have to tell him, one way or another.

If I don't then it'll just eat me up inside.

I step out of the shower, towelling myself dry, and putting on my usual choice of clothing.

"About time you showed up".

I jump at the voice, surprised to see Naruto sitting on my bed, a pensive look on his face.

"When did you get here?"

"Oh a little while ago, seeing as you were so _quick _in the shower." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Well come on then, why are you sitting around? We're going to be late for practise!"

"Oh yeah, about that. Practise got cancelled. Kakashi Sensei got called on a mission or something, so we got today and tomorrow off."

I feel a vein throbbing on my forehead as I turn to Naruto, the trademark Sasuke GlareTM on my face.

"And exactly _why _couldn't you have told me this before?" I ask menacingly, moving towards him.

"Hey hey, easy Sasuke buddy." Naruto gulps nervously, holding his hands up in a surrender sign.

"I thought we could hang out, you know? Some male bonding!" Naruto nods his head vigorously, a large cheesy grin on his face.

"Fine."

"Excellent!"

"So, where to first?" I ask Naruto several minutes later, walking towards town.

"Oh you'll see". Naruto says, a positively evil look in his eyes.

I gulp, hoping the day goes by fast.

* * *

Evening

Several hours later me and Naruto leave Ichiraku's, walking towards the river.

"Ne Sasuke, what are going here for?" Naruto asks me, looking oh so adorable with his pinkie in his mouth.

"I… I want to show you something" I lie, deciding that I'm telling him, one way or another.

We walk silently for a few more minutes before I stop in front of a cheery blossom tree, half covered by the moonlight.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto whispers, half shocked, half something else.

"Sshh" I whisper back to him, gently placing a finger over his cherry red lips.

I look at Naruto, simply for the pleasure of looking, noticing how his blue eyes hold a twinkle in them when exposed to the moonlight, I also notice how the moonlight plays on his skin, creating a softer look to his face.

"Naruto, I…I have to tell you something". I pause, trying to voice out what I'm thinking. Seeing the look of confusion on Naruto's face, I continue.

"The thing is, I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for ages, and that day, when you found me, the reason why I tried killing myself was because everything looked so gloomy, I couldn't see a future for me, and to be honest, I didn't want to see a future without you in it."

I look into Naruto's eyes, searching for something, _anything_ as I continue.

"I know you probably don't feel the same way about me, hell I don't blame you! I just had to tell you though, if anything, to be at peace with myself, and because I hate keeping things from you. What I'm trying to say is that I'm not hoping for much…"

"Silly!" I look at Naruto, midway between my 'confession' to see him smiling at me.

"How can you stand there and firmly believe that there's no future, no chance of 'us' hmm? How'd you know that it can't happen? Why don't you try asking how I feel about you?"

I just stare at him, shocked, surprised, unable to believe my ears.

"Well?" Naruto looks at me, a look of calm amusement on his face.

I find my voice and stutter out "H…how do you feel about me?"

Naruto's face lights up and he jumps at me, hugging me tight, whispering in my ear, ever so softly, "I love you".

I hold him close for a moment before stepping back to admire Naruto, before pulling him close again, whispering 'I love you too' before taking his lips with mine.

As I stand there kissing him, I realize that everything I've ever wanted is right here, in my arms and I was a fool to ever think of leaving all this.

As we pull away, he smiles at me, the most gentlest smile ever, and together, hand in hand we walk away, leaving the trail of cherry blossom petals lying on the ground where we shared our first kiss, and nothing ever felt more magical.

OWARI!

* * *

Wow, second fic finished!

I'm extremely sorry for my complete and total lack of updating on this fic, but you have to understand, I was in a complete rut with this fic, I had no idea what to write for it!

That's actually why I finished it…

I hope you enjoyed reading this as I've enjoyed writing this!

I'd like to say thanks to: **Only-Getting-Darker, Please Update, Fenikkusu Koi, Chibi-chanYaoifreak, Galerian57 and SasoriPuppet** for reviewing this fic, and I hope you all enjoyed the ending!

Many thanks, Aki.


End file.
